Season 8 Victims
These are the victims in the eighth season of the Fatal Crimes series. The victims were either murdered or attempted to be killed. It is also explained who, how and why behind the attacks. Season Eight S08E01 — "???" * Erin Bough — Shot in the head in the taxi by hired assassin Jimmy Walton when she found out that he was planning to kill her employer, the senator. * Sen. Clifford Wilkins (attempted) — Main target of Jimmy Walton, who was later revealed to be a hitman hired by vengeful intern Victoria Prentice. S08E02 — "Hit And Miss" * Jimmy Walton — Shot in the head by the senator's chauffeur Jason Truman, under Victoria Prentice's orders, after he failed his duty to kill the senator. * Sen. Clifford Wilkins (attempted) — Held at gunpoint by Victoria Prentice when she blames Wilkins for the death of her sister. S08E03 — "Deep In The Watery Abyss" * Dr. Martin Felton — Poisoned after being punctured in the foot with a broken bottle laced with poison by his son, Carl Felton, to make it look like he accidentally stepped on a stonefish. Carl was being neglected by his father. S08E04 — "Fashion Crime" * Steven Harlow — Clubbed to death with a hammer by his ex-girlfriend and supermodel Sonya Talbot after he rejected her affections. S08E05 — "A Night With The Bachelor" * Danny Morgan — Bludgeoned to death with a crystal by his brother Gavin Morgan so that his sister can inherit the money. S08E06 — "Factory Obligation" * Belinda Halloran — Bludgeoned to death with a tyre iron by sales manager Leslie Foster when Belinda planned to replace Leslie from her job. S08E07 — "Simulation For Murder" * Tim Ridgeway — Electrocuted when his television set was pushed in his hot tub by the head programmer of his company, David Noble, out of rage when Tim disproved of him working for government intelligence. S08E08 — "A Song Of Despair" * Al Dillon — Poisoned when he inhales poisonous fumes from poison ivy when his agent, Charles Armstrong, replaced his marijuana packet with poison ivy leaves. S08E09 — "Life As A Gangster" * Niall Kelley — Shot in the chest after being knocked unconscious by his wife Louise Kelley when Niall became the new Irish mob leader, making Louise's life harder. S08E10 — "Payback" * Neil Mayfield — Shot in the back by Amy Reynolds. S08E11 — "Out Of This World" * Logan Holston — Stabbed in the chest by astrophysicist Dr. Daryl Lawrence when he realised Dr. Lawrence plagiarised his space findings. S08E12 — "Death In Edwin's House" * Linda Warren — Shot in the back with a nail gun by construction delivery man Floyd Alexander when Linda stole Floyd's architectural designs. S08E13 — "With Malicious Intent" * Sean Geller — Stabbed in the chest by his ex-wife Laura Windsor, after being previously stabbed by his stepbrother, Andrew Gibson (working independently from Laura). Laura had to pay Sean alimony. S08E14 — "Murder Live On Air" * Kelly Frost — Stabbed in the back by her husband Craig Hanlon while live broadcasting her show. Kelly was having an affair behind Craig's back. S08E15 — "The Past" * Cheryl Carmichael — Strangled to death by historian Sam Denton when Cheryl realised that Sam's great grandfather was a double agent planted by the Nazis. S08E16 — "The Top Dog" * Cindy Wallace (historical) — Poisoned by tampered lipstick by sitcom director's wife, Valerie Bartlett, when Cindy had been embezzling from her husband's movie funding, meaning that she was also stealing Valerie's money. * Terry Wallace — Poisoned by deadly fumes from her car freshener, planted by Valerie Bartlett when Terry discovered that Valerie killed her sister. S08E17 — "Dishonourable Service" * LTG Ferdinand McArthur — Shot in the head by his second-in-command's brother, Bruce Whitaker, when McArthur planned to reveal that his brother was a coward in the Afghan War. S08E18 — "You Only Die Twice" * Robert Springer/Brad Tracey — Died of blood loss after being fatally shot by his former swindled lover Nancy Thompson and fatally stabbed by his other lover Susan Harvard. Robert took a large amount of money from Nancy and Robert (as Brad) had been using his relationship with Susan to have access to her husband's finances. S08E19 — "False Alarm" * Edmond Colby — Shot in the chest by Lt. Steven Jackson when he was about to confess the lieutenant's role in the scam. S08E20 — "Among Allies" * Anne Gough (historical) — Killed by her boyfriend Theo Bruckner. * Internal Affairs Officer Bill Bruckner — Shot in the chest by his brother, Theo Bruckner, when he discovered that he killed Anne. Category:Lists Category:Murder Victims